Washed Away Dreams
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: RiverClan is gone. They were washed away by a huge flood. But the former deputy, Alpine, refused to let the memories flood as well. He travels with his former apprentice who discovers a way to bring the clan back. Alpine has one wish though, to find his lost kits. It doesn't help that they are being stalked by someone...or something...
1. Chapter 1- Idea

Chapter 1- Idea

The silver tabby tom made his way through familiar territory, a dark ginger she-cat at his heels. He felt like he was coming home but he wasn't. His home was gone. He stepped through the reeds and peered at the clearing where his clan once lived. The paw-prints in the sand had been washed away and replaced by mud.

The caves where the cats slept were barren. The camp was once decorated by shells but now everything was muddy and destroyed. "Home." The she-cat smiled sadly. The tom nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry Apple." He whispered. Apple whipped around, her eyes misty. "It wasn't your fault Alpine! We live by a lake, flooding was bound to happen eventually." Apple sighed. Alpine still looked unconvinced but let Apple take the lead. "Are we going to stay here?" asked Apple. "I couldn't..." Alpine stuttered.

"Tell me more stories about RiverClan." Demanded Apple as they curled up in one of the dens. "Fine… I was the deputy, Alpinewind and you were my apprentice, Applepaw. One day, we were asleep and the camp began to flood. Many cats died and others gave up clan life and went to be kittypets." Alpine meowed. "Why don't we become RiverClan again? Skyclan survived so we can too!" Apple purred with excitement.

"No. It's too difficult." Insisted Alpine. Apple rolled her eyes. "It's really not. Look, the old medicine cat became a kittypet in the nearby two-leg-place! Two warriors went with her." Apple explained. "But Sagestar was too old. She won't come back." Alpine added. "Then you'll be leader." Meowed Apple stubbornly. Alpine liked that idea but something was still missing. "The camp is destroyed… we'll need more help to get it going." Alpine hissed.

"We'll go get the warriors from the two-leg-place. Then we'll find some rouges, ones that can swim well. Then we'll find my sister and mother." Apple meowed excitedly. Alpine couldn't look the former apprentice in the eyes. He knew that all her kin died in the flood. Just like his mate had. "Fine, tomorrow we can go find Moonpetal, Snowangel and Bluewind." Alpine announced. They purred as the idea turned into a plan. The night was cold but the shelter was warm. Suddenly, Alpine smiled. He twisted round and saw the paw prints that had been printed into the mud walls by the kits. "What's wrong?" muttered Apple. "We are sleeping in the nursery. These are my kit's paw prints." He purred. Apple looked at him sadly. "Are they defiantly dead?" asked Apple softly. Alpine shook his head. "They are out there somewhere. I will find them. I will not lose them as well.


	2. Chapter 2- two-leg-place

Chapter 2- two-leg-place

Apple and Alpine travelled through RiverClans's former territory until they reached the thunderpath. Apple's fur ruffled as a bright green monster roared past. "It's ok Apple, just follow my lead…" Alpine meowed firmly. Apple nodded slowly. The handsome tom stood protectively in front of Apple. Suddenly another monster rushed past. "NOW!" yowled Alpine as they sprinted across the thunderpath. They wrinkled their noses at the monster's stench. Once they reached the other side, they collapsed, panting.

"Wow…" Apple sighed as they came to a clearing full of two-leg nests. "Where does Moonpetal live?" asked Alpine. Apple flicked her tail to a nest with a small white fence surrounding it. In the garden was a large cherry tree. Apple peered over into the garden and saw a bunch of herbs hanging out of a hole in the tree. Alpine smiled. "This must be her nest." He confirmed. They leapt over the fence and looked into the window. They Jumped back, startled, as a small golden she-cat hissed at them. The two-leg, who didn't see Apple and Alpine, came to the window and opened it.

The small she-cat leapt out and bared her teeth. "Who are you two?" She spat. Alpine tilted his head, confused, at the kittypet's anger and warrior-like qualities. "We are here to see Moonpetal." Apple announced. "No one named Moonpetal here." She sighed impatiently. "Hello?" They suddenly saw the beautiful slender grey she-cat hop delicately out of the window. "Moonpetal!" exclaimed Apple as she nuzzled the former medicine cat. Alpine gave her an awkward nod. Moonpetal was his mate's sister and she was obviously still grieving. "We are recreating RiverClan, and we need you." Apple stated. Alpine sighed. The plan was to wait and explain carefully.

Moonpetal began to process the plan. "Why didn't you tell me you were from a clan? My name is Bells, I'd love to help you!" The golden she-cat purred. Apple and Alpine looked at each other. She was perfect for a warrior, so they said yes. "Come on Petal! It will be great!" Bells tried to convince her friend. Moonpetal nodded. "I'll miss my kin, but we'll be fine." Moonpetal sighed. "Where are we going now?" asked Bells. "We need to find Bluewind. Then Snowangel." Explained Alpine. Moonpetal flicked her tail. "I know where Bluewind is. He lives just up my street!" meowed Bells. Moonpetal nodded. "Fine then! We'll go see him." Apple smiled at our new clan-mates. Alpine began to think about the chances of the others coming back. "Snowangel will defiantly come back, and Bluewind hopefully will, he's always been the best swimmer." Alpine muttered to himself. As they travelled to Bluewind's nest, Apple explained to the Bells why their clan was destroyed. Then she explained their plans. "Shouldn't we find a new camp? It would save time." Suggested Moonpetal. "Maybe… but we will stay at the camp until we have enough cats to build new dens and build up prey piles." Alpine meowed firmly. Soon they came to a small nest with three monsters outside. Apple shivered as she remembered their encounter on the thunderpath. "Come on, we need to hurry, it's getting dark. We'll find Snowangel tomorrow." Decided Alpine.

They snuck under a gap in the fence. Apple whimpered as the sharp wood scratched out some of her fur. Bells rolled her eyes. "It's just a bit of fur!" she laughed. "Look, he's in the garden!" Apple exclaimed. They saw the tom scratching his claws on a rock. Alpine winced as the deafening screech filled his ears. "What do you want?" he growled. "We are from RiverClan." Explained Bells, obviously happy about being part of a clan. Bluewind eyed the new warrior up and down, then turned to Alpine. He dipped his head respectfully. Bells looked at Alpine, impressed. "RiverClan died a while ago…" Bluewind's voice trailed away. "We are recreating RiverClan. This is Bells. You'll remember Applepaw and Moonpetal." Alpine nodded to the ex-warriors. Bluewind nodded. "Is this your new nest?" Asked Apple. "Yeah, I was leaving though, they have a dog…very aggressive…" Bluewind explained. He turned round and flicked his tail towards a large black and white dog who was baring his teeth. Apple shrank back as she hurt its growl. Suddenly Moonpetal stiffened. "What's wrong?" Bluewind asked her, moving closer to protect her. "The dog…its attacking some cat!" gasped Moonpetal. A snow-white she-cat was trying to fight back but the dog was too big. She already had a gash across her shoulder. Alpine gasped, "the cat… It's Snowangel!"


	3. Chapter 3- Alpine's POV

Chapter 3- Alpine's P.O.V

"Oh my Starclan!" gasped Apple as she leapt over the fence and over to where Snowangel was snarling. Bluewind and Moonpetal were at Apple's heels. "Their actually fighting a dog? But that's…CRAZY!" squealed Bells. "A warrior does everything in its power to save another warrior." I explained quickly. Bells nodded and followed me over the fence. Snowangel's distinctive squirrel-like tail was fluffed up and sprayed with blood. Her pretty blue eyes sparkled with both fear and determination.

"Hold on Snowangel!" I yowled. She suddenly looked up and panted. She nodded thanks and went back to fighting. I jumped in and slashed the dog's nose, making him snarl. Apple hadn't had much battle training but she clawed the dog's underbelly. Bells nicked his ear. The dog whined and limbed back into Bluewind's nest. Snowangel panted as she lent on my shoulder. "Thanks for helping me Alpinewind, Applepaw and Bluewind." She purred. "Actually we're Alpine and Apple." I pointed out. "I like Alpinewind better." She snorted. I sighed and carried on walking.

We travelled back to RiverClan territory. Snowangel, Bluewind, Bells and Apple slept in the warriors den because it was larger. Moonpetal went to her old den. I went over to the nursery to sleep there. I heard Apple murmur to the others about my kits. I sighed and drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up in a familiar place, RiverClan. But things were different, kits were being born and warriors training their apprentices in the clearing. They were all strong and sleek with a leader standing powerfully on the wet-rock, the meeting rock. But the leader wasn't the frail leader I was deputy to; it was me.

"This could be the new RiverClan…" whispered a voice in my head. Suddenly everything went black. A blue glowing she-cat stood in front to me, practically nose to nose. I jumped back. "But not in the camp you know." She growled. "What?" I asked, frustrated that she had taken RiverClan from me. "You can't live here. You must gather more warriors and travel towards the mountains." She hissed in my ear. "Why? But…" I stammered, full of too many questions. "Starclan will guide your path…." She meowed softly before disappearing.

"What's wrong Alpine?" "Alpinewind? Wake up!" I groaned as I heard the stressed meows from my friends. "What?" I spat. They looked down at me. "You were muttering in your sleep." Smirked Apple. "About?" I asked her. "Starclan… oh and mountains!" chirped Bells. Suddenly I remembered my dream. "We need to go to the mountains." I meowed. "Why?" asked Bluewind. "We need a new camp. Starclan told me." I announced. I thought that they would object, but they simply nodded. "Tomorrow we'll leave." Decided Bluewind. I bristled. I wasn't really used to sharing authority. But, we needed all the help we could get.


	4. Chapter 4- Apple's POV

Chapter 4- Apple's P.O.V

I trudged angrily behind Bells. We had passed through the Two-leg-place and were in a cold pine forest. Alpine had said we didn't have time to eat and my belly was growling. "Hurry up Apple!" Bluewind hissed. Alpine growled at him. Moonpetal rolled her eyes to me and whispered, "Toms!" The snow was up to my chest because I was supposedly 'small for my age' as Alpine had said. The mountains were a long way away and I was tired and cold. "How far away are the mountains?" asked Bells. "Hmm… about a couple of days." Alpine answered simply. Everyone groaned. "Wouldn't it be easier to just rebuild our old camp? I mean, we've been walking for a moon!" I suggested hopefully. "We've only been walking for four days." Huffed Alpine.

"But you're leaving your kits paw-prints behind in the nursery. It's like you've abandoned them." I meowed. Alpine froze. Bells gasped. He whipped around to face me, tail swishing Bluewind in the face. But, that was probably on purpose. "Do you think I'd leave if I didn't have too?" He spat. I shook my head sadly. Snowangel, who I thought was my friend, sighed and went to comfort Alpine.

"I'm…sorry…" I stammered but the others didn't hear me. "What did I do wrong? Huh? Maybe this was a bad idea!" I spat. I charged away from the group and ran deeper and deeper into the forest. "Wait! Apple!" cried Moonpetal. "Come back here!" growled Alpine. I sighed, he never cared about me, and I was just there to help him. He loved Snowangel, it was obvious. I went as far as I dared, wincing as I heard twigs snap in the distance.

I froze as I heard rustling from a nearby holly bush. I ignored it and began to stalk a mouse that was nibbling a seed. Within seconds, the plump mouse was in my jaws. "Nice hunting." I twisted round and saw a large ginger tom with black spots on his back. He circled around me, his long tail brushing my nose, making me snarl. "Calm down! So…what's your name?" he purred softly. I bristled. "You don't need to know." I spat.

"Well, mine is Robin." He meowed. "Apple." I mumbled. "Good. Now, follow me." He said firmly, almost hissing. "No." I growled angrily. He lunged forward, unexpectedly, and dug his claws in my dark ginger fur. I slashed his nose, drawing a bit of blood. He laughed and clawed my underbelly. I whimpered in agony as he slashed my face. I was losing a lot of blood and my vision was blurry. I still had the mouse in my jaws but felt it drop as I slumped onto the ground. The last thing I saw was Robin grab me in his jaws and began to carry me away. Just before everything went blank, I heard a gasp from somewhere next to me. "APPLE!" I tried to answer but all that came from my mouth was gurgles and blood.


End file.
